


Their Happiness

by qironvg



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, No Angst, Slight Smut, WangXian, big fluff, boylove, dads Wangxian basically, parenting, the untamed - Freeform, they have a son, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qironvg/pseuds/qironvg
Summary: (What if Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had been able to properly raise A-Yuan ever since he was a little kid, from scratch?)Or in other words, the extreme fluff of wangxian with A-Yuan in the Cloud Recesses.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Their Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh idek how to properly use archive of our own yet so bear with me please, let me join the ao3 world

* * *

_**(i reccommend listening to wangxian instrumental version when you read this)** _

The blue tint of the soft morning light shone faintly through the window of the Jingshi. Outside, the snow was beginning to settle gently on the branches of the trees, swaying quietly to the wind. It was the first winter snow in Gusu, and it would surely snow much more. 

Inside the Jingshi, Wei Wuxian laid sprawled on the bed that he and his husband shared, surprisingly awake at such an early time. The sun was not even out yet. Thick white sheets were scattered around both of them messily, not providing Wuxian with any warmth. Instead, cold shivers ran down his spine, making him shiver. He frowned, bringing his arms up to rubs his sides. Goosebumps began to form on his skin, which was exposed through his red inner robe. Even next to another body, he wasn’t quite used to the freezing temperatures of the mountains of Gusu, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to his Lan Zhan.

He reached out both his arms with his eyes still shut, and tightly wrapped them around the slim waist laid next to him, pulling Lan Wangji closer to himself. He liked it better this way, with warmth all around his body and their legs tangled together under the scattered sheets. He didn’t want to move out of this spot, it was way too comfortable. Smiling, he suddenly got an idea, and leaned in closer to bury his face into Lan Wangji’s neck. Immediately, he felt warmer, and the scent of sandalwood filled his nose. Lan Wangji’s perfect skin was so close to him now, all he had to do was pucker his lips to kiss it. Instead, he rubbed his nose against the pale skin, and tightened his hold to pull him closer, trapping Lan Wangji entirely. Finally, Wuxian puckered his lips slightly, lifting his chin up slowly to press his mouth on the unmarked skin of his husband’s throat.

His lips landed on the soft neck, pressing one long kiss and then removing his lips with a _pop_. He trailed down, leaving butterfly kisses along the way until he felt Lan Wangji stir. Smirking, Wei Wuxian pressed his mouth with more force, nibbling and scraping his teeth once right under his jawline. He languidly licked the skin before placing his hand behind Lan Wangji’s head and completely going down on the pitiful pale skin, now looking redder. He sucked and nibbled hard, feeling his body heat up when he heard the other man groan in a low voice. Only after a while did he remove himself, staring down proudly at the red mark he left, which was already beginning to get purple spots. 

_Better,_ he thought. His husband’s skin looked prettier marked. 

“Wei Ying.” 

Wei Wuxian looked up to see the familiar pair of pretty golden eyes staring down at him. Although Lan Wangji didn’t have an expression, Wei Wuxian was able to see that he was smiling through his eyes. “Yes, my Hanguang-Jun?"

“It is almost five."

Wei Wuxian groaned. One of the only things he really disliked about living in the Gusu Lan Sect was all the terrifying number of rules they had set. The strictness made his life a little less happy, but he was able to bear it for Lan Wangji. Even so, he complained about them constantly.

“But Lan Zhaaan... I’m cold! Don’t tell me you’re cruel enough to leave your husband here to freeze? Do we really have to get up right now-,” Wei Wuxian’s words were interrupted by Lan Wangji’s lips pressed to his own. Not expecting it, Wei Wuxian let out a gasp, then quickly recovering and kissing back with just as much force. Wangji roughly rubbed his large hands up and down the sides of his body, making Wei Wuxian moan softly and lean in closer to his husband. “L-Lan Zhan.”

Wangji took that as a sign to keep going, licking and sucking into the warmth of his mouth and firmly pulling Wei Wuxian by the waist to sit on his lap. Once situated on his thigh, he realized that his teasing was probably what had riled him up. He was about to let out a laugh and tease him further when Lan Wangji vigorously bit and nipped at his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth and making Wuxian whine. 

“Lan Er-Gege..” he shamelessy let himself be taken by his husband’s lips, placing his hands on the back of Lan Wangji’s head and tangling his hands in his hair. Lan Wangji groaned low in his throat when he experimentally decided to pull at the black locks, his arms locking around his neck. 

Riled up more than ever, Lan Wangji thrust his tongue inside his mouth, capturing Wei Wuxian’s own tongue and taking it to suck it into his own mouth. 

“Nggh! Er gege~!” Wei Wuxian huffed out, running his hands down his husband’s broad shoulders, and grinding softly on Lan Zhan’s thigh. Then all too soon, he felt it was over, both of them slowing down their movements and receding to simply lazily kiss each other’s cheeks. 

“Shameless,” Lan Wangji huffed out.

Wei Wuxian simply giggled.

Lan Wangji spoke again after a while. “Wei Ying, did you not want to show A-Yuan his first snow?”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes immediately brightened. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten about their son. The son that he and Lan Wangji adopted together. It had taken a lot more convincing on Lan Qiren’s part, but they managed to do it with Zewu Jun’s help. 

“Ah of course!” Wei Wuxian had his bright smile on, the one that made Lan Wangji’s heart stutter with no mercy. “Lan Zhan, let’s go with A-Yuan outside!"

Wei Wuxian seemed to have forgotten about the cold. He jumped out of bed, his knees wobbling at the sudden action, and quickly made his way to the door that separated the connected rooms of his son and himself. 

Lan Wangji followed right behind him.

Once in the smaller room, Wei Wuxian made sure to be quiet, as to not disturb the child. His efforts ended up being unnecessary, since A-Yuan was already beginning to wake up anyway. 

It was the effect of being in the Gusu Lan Sect, with the ridiculous sleeping and waking patterns of waking up at 5. 

“Daddy?”

A-Yuan lifted his small head from the pillow he was hugging to look at both men who were now standing next to each other. Lan Wangji was the one to step forward and make his way towards the smaller bed. It made Wuxian smiled fondly, especially when A-Yuan lifted his hands up towards his father, asking to be carried. 

Nobody really would’ve expected the cold Hanguang-Jun to be such a great father figure. But Lan Wangji was the most caring father Wei Wuxian could’ve imagined, and it made his heart melt.   
  
With A-Yuan in his arms, one arm around his back and the other under him, Lan Wangji turned around to make his way to his husband. Wei Wuxian smiled brightly at the sight, reaching out his hands for A-Yuan’s cheeks. He squished them, making cute noises even though A-Yuan tried to slap his hands away.  
  
“Daddy, Papa, are we going to see the snow now?” His big eyes looked up at their faces, excited. Wei Wuxian raised one eyebrow, tightening his lips into a thin line and shaking his head. “Mmm mm A-Yuan, not so fast. First we have to get dressed and eat breakfast!”   
  
When A-Yuan pouted, Lan Wangji frowned. “We can go see it for a little as soon as you get dressed.” 

He set the child down, who was now grinning happily and running back to get his robes. Wei Wuxian only stared at Lan Wangji with wide eyes, hands on his hips. People would’ve thought that it would be Wei Wuxian to spoil the child, but it was far from it. Although Lan Wangji still stuck to his rules, he was the one to spoil the child.   
  
“Let’s go get dressed too, Lan-er gege~,” Wei Wuxian drawled, placing his palm on his husband’s chest.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Once dressed and with their hair combed, the three of them walked out into the cold air. Fog immediately formed after each of their breaths, making A-Yuan excitedly puff out through his mouth just to see the fog form into a fluffy ball and then dissipate. 

Beneath them, the white snow was softer than other times, since this one had recently fallen from the sky. With every step, the snow formed holes the size of their feet, the biggest ones being Lan Wangji’s steps and the smallest being A-Yuan’s, who was in between them holding on to both of their hands. Suddenly, A-Yuan let go and ran away giggling, running behind a bush. Wei Wuxian grinned. “Hey! Where did you run off to? I’m going to find you!” 

Only A-Yuan’s giggles and steps on the snow were heard, running off farther. 

Wei Wuxian tugged on Lan Wangji’s sleeve, bouncing excitedly. “Lan Zhan, let’s go find him!” 

Both of them ran off behind their son, jumping sloppily over the snow. At this moment, Lan Wangji let himself smile softly. The man he loved was holding his hand, laughing and jumping, tugging him along to the other person he loved, Lan Yuan.

Speaking of him, A-Yuan was squatting behind a curtain of branches, his small face hidden behind his hands. Both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian snuck quietly behind him, Wuxian's arms outstretched to grab him. When he was close enough, he jumped at the kid, grabbing him by his sides. 

“Ahh!” A-Yuan let out a high-pitched screech, followed by laughter as Wei Wuxian kept him from running by holding on to his waist. 

“Daddy caught you! A-Yuan, what did I tell you about running off?” Wei Wuxian scolded the boy, but his expression wasn’t at all angry. He pulled A-Yuan up and blew a raspberry on his chubby cheeks, making the boy squeal with laughter.

“Don’t run off without telling us,” Lan Wangji spoke calmly, and A-Yuan nodded in understanding. 

“A-Yuan! You listen to Papa, but not me? Why?” When Wei Wuxian pouted, A-Yuan simply giggled, breaking free of Wuxian’s grip and running to hide behind Wangji. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


After they came back in, had breakfast, and took A-Yuan to his daily lessons with the other boys, the couple came back to their bedroom, worn out from taking care of their lovely son. The sun was already beginning to set, and the golden sun rays from outside pierced through the window of the Jingshi. 

Wei Wuxian’s hand instinctively searched around for his husband’s hand, and instantly found it beside him. He wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing. When Lan Wangji squeezed back tighter, he smiled. 

“Lan Zhan, how tiring today was, wasn’t it! And you _still_ have to do papers, too!”

Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s face in his palms. He looked at him with something that looked like a soft expression. “Does Wei Ying want to rest?”

Wei Wuxian scrunched his nose in thought. Finally, he seemed to reach an idea he liked. “Yes, but first kiss me, Lan Zhan!”

”Mn. Anything Wei Ying wants.”

Wei Wuxian felt his ears go red in heat. “Hanguang Jun!! Since when did you learn to spout romantic things at random times, my heart is seriously going to explode one of these days, you know!”

Lan Wangji didn’t say anything, and instead brought Wei Wuxian’s face closer to his own and pressed his lips softly against the other’s. The familiarity of the kisses they shared everyday brought him euphoria, and he knew he would never get bored of them. 


End file.
